pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Elvis
Summary Super Elvis is a character in the Super Oreo And Super Elvis Comics made by Kyle Books History Super Oreo And Super Elvis 1 Elvis was once a normal puppy with his friend Oreo until one day he was zapped with a King Cat's Cannon. This gave him Super Powers which he used against the Evil of King Cat. The first fight was against FrankenTyler which he and Oreo defeated. When they got to the other fights it become to hard for them so they summoned FrankenTyler to help them. They sent King Cat to jail and they became Super Heroes after making costumes. Trapped In Fairy Tale Land Elvis was having a sleep over with his friends until the alarm Elvis and his friends go to see what the trouble is. King Cat is up to his old ways again causing havoc in a library Oreo is the first to act but gets zapped by King Cat. After seeing this Elvis tries to get revenge but gets zapped this is when Fluffy gets mad and defeats King Cat and then kisses Elvis.Elvis then gets sucked into Fairy Tale Land where he and the others fight the book monsters. They are able to defeat them But Elvis gets mad when one attacks Fluffy and then he kisses Fluffy, and off panel arrest King Cat. Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters Elvis and the gang get a ticket to the North Pole. When they arrive they can't get a room. That is when King Cat attacks with Candy Cane Monsters. Elvis ends up killing two but they come back to life. The eventually defeat them all with the help of Fluffy's idea. King Cat is then put into their custody. Spidey Shorty Elvis was reading his newspaper when he decided to dance with Oreo on the plane. He is surprised when he sees a strange cat named Shorty who starts to attack them. Elvis gets webbed to the wall by Shorty right next to Oreo. He does nothing the rest of the book but watch the action. Elvis breaks free from his binds and kicks the shrunken forms of King Cat and Shorty into a portal. And The Attack of The Shrink Man While relaxing on the beach Elvis and the rest of the super pets are attacked by the shrink man. They put up a good fight untill the shrink man is ultimatly destroyed by King Cat. When it seems like the danger is over the blanket monsters are accidently created by King Cat. And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters Oreo and Elvis are the only ones not to be trapped by the Blanket Monsters. When Elvis steps on the Take apart put back together 2000 it causes Oreo and Elvis to fuse together to become Orevis. They beat up the Blanket Monsters then free the rest from their cages. Orevis was a temporary transformation so Oreo and Elvis revert back to there normal selves. Are There 6 Eyeballs King Cat once free makes the Blanket Monsters to become one new giant monster. Elvis and the gang fight the new giant blanket monster (Elvis points out that it has 6 eyeballs.)but then King Cat brings out his ultimate weapon. A robotic copy of Oreo called Robot Oreo. Oreo is able to defeat his evil doppelganger and sends both of them to prison. While Elvis just sits by the fire. The Wedding This comic was never finished. Design Elvis is based on Kyle's cousin dog of the same name. Originally the character was designed to be Guinness who is a black pug, however Elvis is a Dachshundnot a pug. Other then his black fur he doesn't look much like his real life counterpart. His cartoon design has a unibrow which appears to represent the wrinkle of a pug when he was still Guinness. He has all black fur and wears a blue pajama like costume. The costume has a yellow cape with a red circle symbol with the letters SE on it. Kills Book Monster (Ripped to Shreds) (Trapped In Fairy Tale Land) Candy Cane Monster (Beaten by Elvis) (Trapped In Fairy Tale Land) Candy Cane Monster (Split in half by Elvis' Bark) (Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters) Appearances # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 1 # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 2: Trapped In Fairy Tale Land # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 3: Attack Of The Candy Cane Monsters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 4: Spidey Shorty # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 5: And The Attack Of The Shrink Man # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: And Blankets Part 1 And The Sleepy Catters # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 6: Are There 6 Eyeballs # Super Oreo And Super Elvis 7: The Wedding Videos # Super Mario Bros. Black And White Glitch (Background) # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Trapped in Fairy Tale Land # Reading a Comic I Made as a Kid Super Oreo and Super Elvis: Attack of the Candy Cane Monsters Gallery Super Elvis_Without Costume.png|Without Costume Super Elvis_Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo Super Elvis_2.jpg|Redesign (C. 2016) Category:Super Oreo Category:Kyle Books Category:Dog Category:Character Category:Super Elvis